Angel's Light
Appearance Standing 6' tall the terrifyingly thin human stands staring at you with sunken white eyes gazing into your soul. his pale skin appears to be pulled over his skull giving him a look of undeath. his clothes are made of a hodgepodge of different pieces of cloth of various colors and qualities. there is a black line, apparently tattooed on, that comes up from his chest and wraps around his neck a few times before going back down." Personality Angel covers up his naivete about the surface world and really just about everything with blunt rudeness. his inability to feel real emotion stemming from his traumatic child and adulthood leads him to attempt to cover this up by acting out the emotion when appropriate. in reality he feels very little. he feels no attachments just "a vague feeling of protectiveness"towards people who meet the definition of friends. Family Angel has no knowledge of his family or of his birth name Childhood abandoned at a young age for resonsnes he doesn't understand or remeber. a boy too young to know who he was found his cave to escape the elements. heading into the tunnels to escape the cold he quickly became lost in the underdark and eventuly forgot or stopped carring about the serface believing it to be a fantasy at best. he stayed quiet and small. foraging for food from the fungiof the underdark or stealing from the sentiant races of the area. his only thoughs as the days whent past? Find food, find a place to sleep, stay away from things that can kill you. Adolescence Eventually his luck ran out and he was captured by a cult of drow devil worshipers. locked away as they prepared their ritule the unnamed boy struggled in vane for freedom until he was approached by a being who called himself Malvar. The very devil the cult worshiped and was offered a way outat the cost of his soul he gave the now 10 year old boy what he needed. he escaped killed most of the cultest on his way out and fled back into the tunnels. over the next few years he did as his patron bid. kill, everything, many of the underdarks reces, men weoman and children, where killed. Adventurers from the surface, killed. Escaped slaves trying to reach the surface, killed. All to keep his end of his pact. whispers of a shadowy man where spoken and its why he took the name Shadow fiend Adulthood After a series of events (see defining moment) the man now know as angels light was commanded to go to the city of penrith by his new patron. After spending time with the newfound friends that helped him escape they helped him learn common and some of the social niceties of the surface so he wouldn't be totally inept. After arriving at penrith he arrived at the temple and approched the head priest. As commanded by his patron he told his story to the priest and the reaction was mixed. some of the clerics and paladins believed it all to be lie others believed him in the end he was alowed to stay at the temple (although he stayed in the back out of sight to the common worshiper. he took more time to learn common and expanded his sewing abilities he had developed from having to make his own clothing in the underdark. evently the invitation that hid patron had said was comming arrived and folwwing its directions headed to join the burning phoenix. Defining moment At about his 19th year the man who was then shadow fiend once again ran out of luck as he was again captured by the drow and imprisoned. with the help of his fellow prisonors he escaped and they fled into the dark. Knowing that he will be purposefully pursued he elected to not abandon (or kill) the group of fellow escapees. as they moved through the tunnels and time passed they lost some and gained other companions but the 4 core members of the group besides himself remain. They are Harnom Roundhammer dwarf rogue thief and the first "Sneaky stab" Gabrana Neridove half-elf knowledge cleric to Gilean elven knowledge god and the first "Holy faith person", Dororuk the half-orc redemption paladin to Boldral(the first "holy stab") and Wendon halfling Transmutation wizard( and first zap zap). they then heard and felt dark rumblings of something different in the depths. Gabrana and Dororkuk instantly wanted to investigate and they convinced the other two to come along. Angel might have splintered off then but he heard the whisperings of his parton ordering him to follow and so he did. after sneaking and fighting and talking their way through the darkness. eventually as they were skulking their way through close to the source of the rumblings the other 4 suddenly were frozen in place and a illusionary wall fell revealing a tiefling that Shadow quickly recognised as his patron albit disguised. he told Shadow he was going to invade the underdark and eventually the surface and that when he was done he would leave angel as master of the underdark (something he had always wanted) he just had to kill his friends first. after a moment's hesitation he stabbed his patron who lost concentration and released his friends. the victory was short lived as shadow was striped od his power, torn apart, beaten and flung against the cave wall where he died, what happened next he keeps close to the chest but he awoke about a minute later alive and whole with new powers and saw his friend fighting his old patron. he joined the fray and with the help of the new patron of boy who was now angel defeated and cast the devil back to the hells. a few months later he was finally convinced to come to the surface for the first time. Category:Player Character